The present invention relates to a process for the formation of acid digestible titania products. The major application of titania bearing minerals is feed to processes for the formation of white titania pigments. Two types of alternative pigment production operations exist, viz. chloride and sulphate processing. Of particular interest to the present invention is the sulphate method of pigment production, for which specifications on mineral feed, both in composition and particle size distribution, are generally less stringent than for the chloride method.